1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PIFA (Planar Inverted-F Antenna) is usually used in an electronic device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,136,025 discloses a multi-band antenna defining a radiating element operating at two different frequency bands, a connecting element and a grounding element. A slot is formed between the radiating element and the grounding element for adjusting an impedance of the antenna. Thus, it is difficult to reduce a distance between the radiating element and the grounding element. If the distance is decreased, as a result, the radiation effect of the antenna will be influenced. Nowadays, electronic device becomes more and more small. Therefore, the traditional PIFA can not fully meet the requirement of the miniaturization of the electronic device.
Hence, in this art, a multi-band antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiment.